if
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: "Jika waktu terulang kembali dan orang yang kucintai adalah pria yang berada dua langkah di hadapanku saat ini," [erusaki...maybe?]


_Jika waktu terulang kembali...  
_

* * *

******Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise & Oukochi Ichiro  
a fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
a/n: err bingung dengan genrenya.  
**

* * *

**if  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukino Saki menapaki jalanan sempit dengan sisi-sisi berhias kerikil kecil lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ada irama yang terlukis di sana. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah dan ia akan berhenti sesaat, menatap kerikil yang berada di sisi kiri lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah dan ia akan berhenti sesaat, menatap kerikil yang berada di sisi... kanan.

Dan irama itu semakin kacau.

Mungkin ada yang salah. Mungkin warna sepatunya terlalu mencolok hari ini, mungkin pita mungil yang menghiasinya merupakan sebuah kekeliruan, atau mungkin menambah beberapa senti _hak_ sepatunya adalah pilihan yang tak seharusnya. Ada yang salah. Tapi, apa?

Seikat lili putih di genggamannya mungkin teramat suci untuk menyentuh kulitnya dan ternoda. Namun, ia menggengamnya semakin erat, lagi, lalu lagi dan tak peduli. Ia hina dan bunga itu mati, lalu mengapa?

Perlukah ia berendam lagi di bak mandi semalaman, berharap dapat melunturkan sisi kejinya dalam rentetan jam. Walau ketika jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka tiga tetap saja yang didapatnya hanya gigil semata. Ia masih sama kejinya, masih sama egoisnya.

Lalu dengan dirinya yang seperti itu, ia akan kembali menghampiri tempat itu. Masih dengan lili yang tergenggam dengan kuat dan sepatu dengan corak yang menyengat. Saki akan berjalan angkuh, mengabaikan eksistensi yang berada di sisinya.

Seharusnya ia begitu, tapi mengapa?

Kali ini langkahnya teramat berat dan ia menjadi lebih tertarik untuk mematri butiran kerikil tanpa sebab. Ada yang salah.

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tak seharusnya berada di tempat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menemukan sosok L-elf Karlstein berdiri di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya tanpa seikat bunga? _Tsumetai na_."

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Di bawah pohon kokoh tanpa nama. Katakan mereka berbicara. Walau hanya terdengar satu arah tanpa jawab. Tapi, suara itu akan kembali mengalun. Jadi, katakan mereka berbicara.

"Tapi tumben kau mengunjunginya, _eh_?"

Rukino Saki tidak memaksa. Jadi, ketika tidak ada sebaris jawabanpun yang terlontar dari eksistensi di hadapannya, ia tidak akan menaikan nadanya beberapa oktaf dengan garis-garis kerutan di wajahnya. Ia sudah bilang, ia tidak memaksa.

"Haruto-_kun_ pasti senang."

Ada yang tertahan ketika ia menyebut nama itu lagi. Ada gemercik aliran yang menjalar, ada seberkas rindu yang terusik, dan semua itu membuat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu melankolis untuk meratap, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali berucap.

Namun, sepenggal kata dibibirnya terkunci ketika suara _baritone_ dari sosok pria di hadapannya terdengar.

"Kenapa lili?"

Rukino Saki terdiam, ia enggan menjawab. Mungkin asal pilih merupakan jawaban klasik yang akan terdengar hampa di indera pria itu, tapi otaknya buntu, yang ada hanyalah jawaban itu. Jadi, Saki memilih untuk membisu.

"...seperti bukan dirimu."

Kemudian Saki tertawa hambar. Ia menyadari banyaknya kesalahan hari ini, mulai dari dirinya dan bahkan pria itu.  
"Memangnya kau mengenalku?"

L-elf tampak memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum menjawab.  
"Aku hanya berpikir mawar lebih menggambarkan dirimu,"

Saki tercengang.  
"Tapi aku sedang mungunjungi makam."

"Mawar... cantik, anggun namun berduri, tapi," memang ada yang salah dengan L-elf.  
"...duri itulah yang menunjukan sisi kuatnya."

Wanita itu terdiam.

"Aku rasa bahkan di hadapan makam Tokishima Haruto sekalipun kau tidak akan menunjukan sisi lemahmu." lalu pria itu menatap ke arah bunga yang tergenggam di jemari Saki.  
"Tidak lemah, seperti lili."

Rukino Saki mengerti. Karena itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makam yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dan ketika ia menemukan gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan manik _emeraldn_ya sedang meletakan sebungkus permen warna-warni di sana, iapun mengukir segaris senyum. Lalu L-elfpun melangkah pergi.

Karena ia mengerti.

"_Ne_, L-elf?"

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. Namun, ia mendengarkan.

"Jika waktu terulang kembali dan orang yang kucintai adalah pria yang berada dua langkah di hadapanku saat ini, apakah kisah cintaku akan berakhir berbeda?"

L-elf terdiam sesaat. Membisu sesaat. Dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Mungkin tidak akan ada yang berbeda."

Lalu pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju ke arah makam. Menuju ke arah... Sashinami Shoko.

.

Rukino Saki tersenyum. Ia mengetahuinya. Meskipun jika waktu berputar kembali ke titik awal, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah ini.

_Karena, pada siapapun hatinya tertuju, Saki tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang memilihnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

**...**

* * *

...dan karena saya bukan erusaki fansu, bukan juga saki fansu so gomen jika ff ini fail (dan sakinya itu aduh).  
FF ini special buat dedeq gustih, fansu erusaki namba wan, tapi taulah saya, ga akan mungkin bikin fic erusaki 'semudah' itu... karena saya juga fansu erushoko namba wan H3H3H3H3H3H3  
Akhir kata, semoga suka!

**Pontianak, 15 Maret 2014.**


End file.
